Epreuve de Niaiserie
by SweN update
Summary: FredAngelina, juste un petit passage de nos gryffondors préférés et de quelques autres... dans la foret interdite Gwarwarwar
1. Chapter 1

_Et oui, même moi qui hais ce couple niaiseux par exellence, me voila contrainte et forcée par PP-K, alias le paté lubrique le plus dangeureusement psychopathe que je connaisse, à écrire un Fred Angelina. _

_Vu ma motivation actuelle, je dirais que ça va être relativement court, mais je peux pas prévoir la régularité de mes chapitres..._

_Je vous présente donc mon tout premier FredAngie, spécialement dédicacé à PP-K que je nem! _

_sur ce, trés bonne lecture à vous, promis, je devrais pas tuer angie avant la fin (quoi que... yek yek yek)_

**

* * *

**

**Epreuve de Niaiserie**

« Une quoi ? »

« Allez Angie ! Une épreuve de courage ! » Supplia Katie Bell à sa coéquipière de l'équipe de quidditch.

« Rappelle moi qui c'est qui a eu cette idée stupide ? »

« Mais euh… je veux… »

« Les jumeaux. » Coupa Alicia Spinnet.

Assise dans son fauteuil, elle ne semblait pas vraiment prendre part à la conversation. Angelina hésita. Si elle disait non, aucune des trois n'irait, mais Katie lui ferait payer pendant des semaines.

Faire rater à Katie une occasion de sauter sur Lee c'était s'exposer a de terribles semaines de lamentations et de soulage intense…

D'un autre côté, c'était un plan de jumeaux, donc, vraisemblablement, un plan pourri.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alicia qui attendait sa décision pour la suivre.

Angelina soupira, puis hocha la tête.

« Et… y a qui d'autre à part nous ? »

Katie lui adressa un immense sourire satisfait, qui lui fit regretter immédiatement sa décision.

XXX

Et c'est ainsi que, le soir venu, les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, où les attendaient…

« Whow ! C'est quoi tout ce monde ? » Murmura Alicia.

La brune regarda autour d'elle : il y avait, bien sûr, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, mais aussi leur petite sœur Ginny, une amie à elle de serdaigle qu'Angelina reconnut comme « Luna Lovegood », Roger Davies et Cho Chang de l'équipe de Serdaigle, un garçon de poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le tout couronné à leur plus grand étonnement par la présence de leur capitaine préféré, plus communément appelé « El Sadique » ou « Chef » : Olivier Dubois.

« Yoooosh ! Tout le monde est là ? Retentit la voix de Fred.

« On va vous expliquer les règles du jeu » Continua George.

« On va faire des équipes de deux et entrer dans la forêt »

A cet instant précis, un sonette « plan foireux » résonna dans la tête d'Angelina : il y avait exactement le même nombre de fille que de garçons. Tandis que le petit groupe frissonnait en regardant en direction des arbres au l'air lugubre, elle croisa le regard de Fred dont le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. L'affiche « plan VRAIMENT foireux » clignotait maintenant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« On a planqué des cartes lumineuses dans la forêt. Le but est d'en récupérer une et de revenir ici le plus vite possible. »

« Inutile de préciser que les deux partenaires doivent revenir VIVANTS pour que le point compte » Ajouta Georges avec un regard de psychopathe.

« Et faites gaffes aux cartes, elles courent vite » Ajouta Lee en souriant (Angelina entendit distinctement les gouttes de bave qui tombaient de la bouche de Katie juste à côté d'elle).

« On va faire un tirage au sort pour faire les équipes, alors rapproche vous un peu »

Angelina soupira une fois de plus. Tu parles d'une épreuve de courage. Un vieux truc limite moldu pour faire des couples… trop naze. Elle regarda des jumeaux et se demanda comment un truc aussi niais avait pu sortir de leurs esprits perturbés. En tout cas, survivre a une soirée entière a se faire draguer par un espèce de blaireau comme Davies, c'était carrément une épreuve de niaiserie.

« Bon, on va vous filler un brassard chacun, de la même couleur pour les deux partenaires. » fit Fred d'un ton enjoué.

Angelina lui jeta un regard en coin. Il tenait un grand sac à la main et s'apprêtait a répartir les équipes.

Elle jeta un regard alentour : Chang était posée là, égale à elle-même dans le rôle de la niaise inutile, Alicia était en train de papoter avec Dubois, lequel grommelait vaguement (les seuls mot clairs étaient « quiddtich » et « entraînement », Ginny et Katie regardaient avidement dans la direction de Lee, et les autres attendaient que les jumeaux se remettent à parler.

« Alors… fufufu… »

Elle se retourna brusquement. Ce petit ricanement stupide dans la bouche de Fred était de très, très mauvaise augure.

« Alicia avec… George »

La jeune fille alla récupérer son bracelet, un air parfaitement indifferent sur le visage.

« Sans surprise » pensa Angelina en la regardant rejoindre le rouquin.

« Luna avec… Roger »

La petite blonde rangea son éponge auto-grattante dans sa poche et rejoint un Davies un peu moins sur de lui qu'a son habitude.

« Sauvée » sourit Angelina.

« Katie avec… Ernie ! »

Les yeux de Kate semblèrent un instant sortir de leurs orbites quand le regard du jeune poufsouffle se posa sur elle et qu'il prenait une attitude qui se voulait sans doute « virile »

« Quel coup d'enfer Kate ! » Chuchota Angelina à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna d'un pas dépité.

« Ginny avec… Lee »

Le visage de Katie s'assombrit un peu plus.

« Angelina avec… moi »

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu lorsque elle s'avança pour rejoindre Fred qui lui adressait son habituel sourire moqueur. Elle lui lança son « pauvre débile » tout aussi habituel et saisit le brassard qu'il lui tendait.

« Bon, et pour finir, Cho avec Olivier. »

L'annonce ne déclencha pas de réaction particulière chez le beau gardien, qui se contenta de refermer son « ballais magazine » en soupirant.

Un bruit de course se fit soudainement entendre, et tous les élèves s'échangèrent des regards effrayés. Une ombre apparut brusquement et chopa le capitaine par le col de son uniforme de quidditch.

« Espèce d'abruti je t'avais dit de… » L'inconnu s'interrompu brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était entouré d'une demi douzaine de personnes qui le regardaient fixement.

« Euh… Flint ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? » Finit par demander George après une minute de silence.

Toujours tenant son rival par le col, le capitaine de Serpentard lui jeta un regard hésitant. Finalement il le laissa retomber sans ménagement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Passé ce moment d'étonnement général, il y eut un petit conciliabule, et les jumeaux décidèrent d'inclure Marcus dans l'équipe de Dubois. Angelina leur jeta un regard interrogateur, se demandant si tout ça n'était pas un nouveau plan pour mettre le Sadique hors service pendant plus de deux semaines. Elle imagina un instant sa vie sans les hurlements permanents du capitaines et les harcèlements pour augmenter les horaires d'entraînement, et se dit que finalement, ce jeu n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

* * *

Alors? ça mérite quoi ça? humpf, je dirai... un peu mou, et pi, pourquoi t'as ramené l'autre potiche de cho? et Ginny qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là?

hihihihihi (hi)

a vous les studios! (faut que jme calme, je vais vite me caler devant gravitation pour canaliser mon énergie... juste le temps de choper un paquet de cookies nn)


	2. Chapter 2

Pour une fois que je me dépèche, voila déjà le chapitre 2... un peu plus d'action que le premier, du moins j'espère

* * *

« Allez mon Ange, viens donc à l'abris dans mes bras fooooorts !» Lui lança Fred pour la douzième fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt.

« Compte la dessus, demi portion » Lui répondit Angelina en riant.

Si le soleil se couchait à peine lorsqu'ils étaient partis, ici, à l'ombre des immenses arbres, ils étaient dans le noir le plus complet.

Ils avaient allumés leurs baguettes, et elle ne lui aurait dit pour rien au monde, mais parmi les petits craquements lugubres et les cris d'animaux inconnus, elle était rassurée de le savoir à ses côtés, parfaitement à l'aise en train de sortir des blagues stupides.

« Tu crois que les autres sont loin de nous ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant, avant de lui sourire :

« Les groupe le plus proche de nous c'est Katie et Mac Millan, ils sont à environs 350 mètre à l'Est. Lovegood et Davies font le tour du même arbre depuis près d'une demi-heure. »

« Que… Comment tu le sais ? »

« Les brassards… » Lui répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit et lui dona un légère claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« T'aurai pu prévenir qu'on était surveillé, abruti »

« Aaaah ! Je suis un homme battu ! Pourquoi je suis tombé dans l'équipe d'une grosse brute… » Se plaignit-il.

« Je suis pas une grosse brute ! Je suis une jeune fille douce, et fragile » répliqua-t-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air blessé.

« Aussi douce et fragile que Flint. » Nota le roux, et tout deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire alors qu'elle se mit à le poursuivre pour le frapper.

« Au secours ! Au secouuuur ! N'y a-t-il personne pour sauver un jeune homme en détresse ! » Hurlait-il en courant.

Apres un course effrénée dans les sous bois, ils s'écroulèrent moitié haletant moitié riant sur une souche de bois.

« Pfoooou ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va retrouver la carte… » Soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle le regarda, son profil se détachant à la lueur de sa baguette. Ses mèches rouges remontaient en épis sur sa nuque, et retombaient un peu en bataille, et ses taches de rousseur lui donnaient un air enfantin. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de ses grands yeux noisette et reporta brusquement son attention sur sa propre baguette.

XXX

« Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je prendrai mes responsabilités en tant qu'homme, je te sauverai au péril de ma vie, je paierai de la prunelle de mes yeux pour te sortir des griffes des mécréants qui… »

« Ernie ? »

« Oui, ma douce protégée, toi que je… »

« LA FEEEEEERME ! »

XXX

« Euh… t'as pas entendu comme un cri ? »

La petite blonde un regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui paraissait particulièrement glauque dans la semi obscurité.

« C'est sans doute un Véjaicé sauvage, de la famille du Vieugacrou. C'est leur période de mue, ils sont terriblement voraces. »

Le brun émis un vague gargouillis et avança plus vite, tendant sa baguette au dessus de lui.

XXX

« Crétin, on est déjà passé là tout à l'heure… tsss… tss… sens de l'orientation à deux balle, on dirais le système de guidage d'un comète 220… » Fit le brun en ricanant.

« Heu, Olivier, tu devrais pas dire ça tu sais… »

« Mais je t'emmerde, si t'es pas content, pauvre abruti, passe devant ! » Répliqua le serpentard par-dessus la petite voix de la serdaigle.

« Abruti ? J'accepterai pas de me faire traiter d'abruti par un type qui a engagé NOTT comme gardien… »

« Mais tu vas devoir t'y faire, monsieur le type qui a perdu la coupe pendant 4 années consécutives… »

« Heu, les garçons… »

Le coup de poing vola, atteignant Flint à la tempe. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il plantait sur Dubois ses prunelles sombres.

XXX

« Georges ? »

« Oui, Alicia ? »

« Tu te balades souvent dans la forêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca ce voit pas. »

« J'espère que tu dis pas ça juste parce que j'ai la tête coincée dans un buisson. »

« Non, ça vient aussi du fait qu'on vient de repasser devant la carcasse de mille patte géant que l'on a croisé il y a une heure. »

« Humpf ! »

« …et que tu vient de trébucher sur une racine. »

XXX

Un éclair illumina un instant la clairière où Ginny était assise, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Lee la carte où s'agitaient des petits points représentant leurs camarades.

« Il ont l'air de bien s'amuser… la prochaine fois je dirai à Fred de faire l'organisation lui-même… » Se plaignit la jeune rouquine.

« Fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille, et rien que pour voir la tronche qu'a tiré Kate, ça valait le coup que tu reste avec moi » répondit simplement Jordan en souriant.

Ils levèrent tout les deux les yeux vers le ciel nocturne : les nuages s'amoncelaient et masquaient peu a peu la lumière de la lune.

« Ils vont se prendre la flotte… »

* * *

Mes plus plattes excuses aux membre du Vieux Gars Crew, qui je l'espère ne se reconaitrons pas (sinon il y a du soucis à se faire)

mes excuses les plus applaties à tous les fans de Cho (si tant est qu'il en existe), elle va s'en prendre plein la tronche,

et encore désolée pour ceux qui attendaient une avancée fulgurante dans la pure niaserie du Fred Angie, j'ai pas pu me résodre a faire tout un chapitre rien que sur eux.

sur ce, let's review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, j'avais completement zappé cette fic, alors, si vous êtes toujours avec moi, merci beaucoup de votre patience!_

_Je vous revient donc avec un gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner, un passage chouettos avec mon Mac Millan préféré, tout ça tout frais d'une inspiration post-bac!_

_Voila, bonne lecture à tous età toutes!_

* * *

De lourdes gouttes froides traversaient l'épais feuillage des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa cape, Angelina Frissonna.

« C'est bon Fred… c'est pas marrant, revient maintenant ! »

Sa baguette levée, elle fixait d'un œil inquiet le chemin où il lui semblait que le rouquin avait disparu. Il avait crié brusquement « Yeah ! Je vois une des cartes ! Attend eux secondes, je vais l'attraper, » et avant qu'elle n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, s'était évanouit parmi les ombres inquiétantes de la nuit.

La brune frissonna à nouveau et le froid n'était pas le seul responsable.

« Pauvre gnome, si tu crois que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi, tu te fourres le genoux dans l'œil jusqu'à la rate ! » cria-t-elle dans le silence. Seul lui répondirent un étrange crissement et un galop de sabot léger…

Elle se retourna, soudain apeurée. Et s'ils avaient dévié du chemin jusqu'à s'aventurer sur le territoire des centaures ? Non… Ils… Ils étaient plus au sud… non ?

La main qui tenait la baguette était de moins en moins sure. Et si la lumière attirait d'autres bêtes ?

Mais qu'est-ce que faisait ce crétin ?

« Fred ! Tu vas me payer ça ! Je… Je dirai à Mac Gonagall que c'est toi qui avais coloré ses mi-bas en rose ! »

Le son même de sa voix résonnait dans le silence comme une note lugubre. Un coup de vent glacial la fit trembler, traversant ses vêtements qui commençaient à être humides.

Là ! Un craquement !

Tendue à l'extrême, Angelina n'osait plus prononcer un seul mot. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir le souffle chaud de la Bête balayer sa nuque.

Ses poils se hérissèrent dans un nouveau frémissement : il y avait vraiment quelque chose derrière elle.

Elle sentait sa respiration, la vibration magique de sa présence semblait presque palpable dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Elle était toute seule avec la Bête, personne ne pourrait venir, si elle criait elle mourrait immédiatement sous les longes griffes recourbées qu'elle entendait presque cliqueter sur le sol de terre…

La poursuiveuse n'osait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, pétrifiée par une terreur sans nom. Elle aurait voulu relever la couverture sur sa tête, comme une enfant qui à peur dans l'obscurité et se réfugie sous cette douce barrière de tissus.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait une vague sensation de vertige. Lorsque quelque chose se posa presque avec douceur sur son épaule, elle se retourna brusquement, et avec une force insoupçonnée, envoya son poing serré droit dans...

* * *

« Dégage, » lui dit tout à coup Katie Bell, en fermant les yeux de lassitude.

« Je donnerais mille fois ma vie pour savoir ce qui peut t'être le plus utile, » répondit Ernie : « jamais je ne t'ai tant aimée, mon cher ange, ou plutôt, de cet instant seulement, je commence à t'adorer comme tu mérites de l'être. Que deviendrais-je loin de toi, et avec la conscience que tu es malheureuse pour moi ! Mais qu'il ne soit pas question de mes souffrances. Je partirai, oui, mon amour. Mais, si je te quitte, si je cesse de veiller sur toi, de… »

Katie s'appuya contre le mur froid de la cavité rocheuse où ils s'étaient tout deux réfugiés pour échapper à la pluie diluvienne.

Ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinaient d'eau et venaient se coller dans son dos, son Mascara Magique offert dans le dernier magazine de Sorcière-Hebdo avait tracé de longues traînées noirâtre surs ses joues, et pour couronner le tout, elle était coincée dans une grotte sombre et étroite en compagnie de l'être le plus ravagé de tout Poudlard, Dumbledore inclus.

Elle lui jeta un regard torve, qui n'eut, évidemment, aucun effet sur l'immonde débit de parole que ce type semblait vomir sans interruption. L'inspiration qui lui soufflait ses interminables tirades grandiloquentes semblait ne jamais devoir se tarir, et rien, rien ne pouvait interrompre ce dégoulinage oratoire.

Au début, elle avait tenté d'écouter, de comprendre, mais l'élocution du gus avait la surnaturelle propriété d'être ininterrompue, et profondément incompréhensible.

Et lorsque par chance elle arrivait à distinguer les mots les uns des autres, les liens entre les différentes phrases n'étaient apparemment compréhensible que par son esprit malade, et le discours final restait pour elle aussi hermétique qu'un Tue-Perouère.

* * *

« Alicia ? »

« Oui, George ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que l'on irait plus vite si tu marchais ? »

« Non, je pense que nous allons tout aussi vite tant que tu me portes. De toute façon je refuse de salir mes chaussures. »

« Mais je t'ai déjà jeté un sort d'imperméabilité… »

« … ces cartes lumineuses, tu crois qu'on peu en tirer dans les combien ? Je suis certaine de pouvoir me faire un ou deux gallions dessus en les vendant à un première année… »

« … et le sol est presque sec ici… »

« … je dirai que c'est une protection magique… Dis, elles sont toutes de la même couleur ? »

* * *

La voix lugubre de la petite blonde murmurait des sorts de protection, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait çà et là pour clouer à un tronc d'arbre une figurine de papier.

Davies déglutit difficilement en regardant les yeux exorbités de la gamine lorsqu'elle sortait une de ses figurines de papier.

« Euh… Lovegood… Je crois qu'on a pas besoins d'autant de sorts de protection… On a déjà la carte lumineuse, on devrait pouvoir sortir bientôt de la forêt… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses immenses yeux bleus dégageant un air de douce folie.

« Ce ne sont pas des sorts de protections, je purifie le lieu pour Eux. Pour qu'Ils soient libres d'aller… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux fixés sur un point dans l'infini.

« Eux ? » Demanda le capitaine de Serdaigle, alarmé.

« Oui… Ils nous ont repérés… C'est l'humidité qui les a fait sortir… »

Le grand brun frissonna en regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule. Il accéléra le pas pour suivre la petite blonde qui avançait d'un pas sûr.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, bouffon. »

Olivier ignora la provocation de son ennemi et, saisissant une brindille, il piqua la pauvre serdaigle à terre.

Elle poussa un petit cri et ouvrit des yeux larmoyants.

« Qu'est-ce que… Il s'est passé quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, avant de lever les yeux vers le visage ensanglanté de Flint et de retomber dans les pommes avec un hurlement strident.

« Pfeu, si tu veux mon avis, on ferai mieux d'la laisser là, elle sert à rien t'façon. »

Le gryffondor soupira à la remarque du serpentard. Bien sur, elle n'était qu'un poids mort dans l'équipe, et un mauvais élément rendait les possibilités de gagner le match inférieures à 70, ce qui…

« Je sais bien que chez vous, à Serpentard, ça vous gène pas de perdre, mais pour gagner il faut ramener la carte ET les membres de l'équipe VIVANTS. Et à Gryffondor, la victoire passe avant tout… »

« Jte rappelle, juste comme ça, que c'était TON idée de te servir de l'autre potiche comme appât à carte… » Répliqua Flint d'un ton complaisant.

«… ouais bon, mais on à la carte non ? Et puis elle serait pas dans cet état si tu lui avait pas enflammé la moitié de la tête pour qu'on la voie mieux dans la nuit… » Ajouta le gryffondor, vexé.

Un instant plus tard, Marcus Flint tentait de l'étrangler, piétinant un peu le corps de Cho Chang, qui s'enfonça mollement dans la boue.

* * *

La cadette Weasley somnolait maintenant, appuyée contre l'épaule de Lee. Tous deux étaient abrités sous un immense parapluie jaune d'or/ framboise écrasée, dont les rayures n'étaient heureusement pas trop repérable dans la nuit.

* * *

_Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève sans que le FredAngie n'ai beaucoup avancé, mais que voulez vous, on se refait pas..._

_Aujourd'hui, mes excuse vont à droit à l'entreprise Tupperware, que je remercie de leur participation active._

_Et pour finir, une petite question, celui ou celle qui trouve là réponse à droit à un bonus personalisé :_

_A quel auteur de littérature française ais-je honteusement piqué la réplique d'Ernie Mac Millan ?_

_bonne chance, et let's review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à vous, et milles excuses d'avance, ce chapitre n'est pas tres interessant... l'été me coupe toute mon inspiration, déjà peu prodique..._

_bon, sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Fred massait sa pommette rougie en jetant un regard amusé à Angelina, laquelle tentait vainement de s'excuser.

« Chui désolée Fred ! Mais aussi qu'est ce qui t'as pris de laisser une jeune fille fragile comme moi toute seule au milieu de la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Tu sais, Ange, le qualificatif" fragile" s'applique rarement à quelqu'un qui frappe comme un cognard… »

Tous deux s'étaient réfugiés à l'abri d'un tronc d'arbre abattu ; qui, une fois débarrassé du nid de doxy, formait un endroit sec et relativement confortable.

Eclairés par la lumière de la carte que le roux avait bel et bien récupéré, ils avaient décidé d'éteindre leurs baguettes et d'attendre une accalmie dans l'averse pour retourner au point de rendez-vous.

« Bon ça va arête de te frotter la joue comme ça, j'ai pas frappé si fort… »

« Mais au contraire, » répondit Weasley en prenant une voix plaintive « Je souffre atrooocement et je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à me tordre de douleur, à me rouler par terre pendant des heures avant de demander un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste. Je suis certain que s'ils voient ça, les medicomages vont me demander si je me sus fait attaquer par une chimère géante. »

« Je suppose donc que tu vas bien » soupira Angelina, souriant néanmoins dans la semi obscurité.

Fred lui jeta un regard malicieux tandis que sur ses lèvres se dessinait un demi sourire absolument adorable.

Les joues de la poursuiveuse prirent une délicate teinte rosée, et elle remercia la pénombre qui masquait son trouble momentané.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est coincé ici par la pluie, tu m'expliques pourquoi vous avez fait ce plan ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Se débarrasser de notre Sadique adoré. » Lui répondu le rouquin d'un ton badin (bien qu'il ait légèrement hésité avant de parler).

« C'est ce que je m'était dit, mais comment vous avez fait pour faire venir Flint ? Et puis, ça craint non ? Ils vont vraiment se massacrer… »

« Ben en fait, » avoua Fred « c'était pas prévu que l'autre bourrin soit dans les parages, nous on voulais juste caser le Woody avec Chang, histoire qu'il se calme un peu. Sans dec, si on l'écoutait, on en serait à plus de 18 entraînements par semaine… »

« Et vous avez pas pu trouver plus simple ? » demanda Angelina en allumant une petite flamme violette au bout de sa baguette.

« Oh si, au début, on avait pensé à colorer une des 4emes années en rouge et d'écrire « Souaffle » sur son front, mais Sula Peace, tu sais la 2eme année de serdaigle… enfin bref, elle m'a dit que Emma Bovery avait déjà tenté le coup et qu'elle était encore à l'infirmerie.

Angelina le regarda d'un air horrifié.

« Yep. Il l'a balancé dans les buts à plus de 1é mètres de hauteur. C'est que quand elle s'est mise à hurler qu'il s'est rendu compte de la « supercherie »…

L'image du capitaine de Gryffondor balançant une jeune fille à travers les cercles d'or flotta un instant dans l'esprit d'Angelina, mais elle la chassa en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait imaginer avec précision le petit rictus de satisfaction s'étaler sur le visage de Dubois.

« Bon, et pourquoi vous nous avez tous fait venir ? »

« Mais voyons, Ange ! C'est pour pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose… Il est pas idiot tu sais… »

Angelina lui jeta un regard en coin, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

En le regardant, la jolie poursuiveuse ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il riait… Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur amusée, et il avait une petite fossette sur la joue. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était le seul à l'avoir, car même quand George riait, il n'avait pas cet adorable air candide…

XXX

« Ah ! Magnifique ! Le Destin, maître de nos existences si futiles soient elles, le Destin est avec nous ! Regarde bien, très chère, je viens de récupérer l'objet de notre quête ! La victoire est maintenant à la portée de nos mains unies… »

Mac Millan s'interrompit finalement en sentant la tête de sa coéquipière se poser sur son épaule (qui soit dit en passant, n'était guère massive).

Emportée par le flot de paroles, Katie avait finit par s'endormir contre lui. Les yeux brillants de larmes et d'émotion, Ernie murmura pour lui-même :

« Non je ne me laisserai pas emporter par le bonheur qui coule dans mes veines, et je serait digne de toi, Ô ma reine ; je m'en vais te porter jusqu'à… »

Peut être le beau Prince avait-il surestimé sa force, ou peut être que le Destin s'acharnait contre ses bras maigres, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le poufsouffle ne put soulever la délicate princesse endormie, et du se résoudre à alléger son poids à l'aide de la magie.

Quelques _« Alleggeire »_ plus tard, Mc Millan sortait de la grotte, la jeune fille dans les bras et la carte lumineuse dans une des poches de sa cape, tenant fermement sa baguette entre ses dents pour éclairer son passage.

XXX

Elle souleva avec difficulté ses paupières alourdies par une surprenante épaisseur de boue.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Sa main s'enfonçant dans une masse visqueuse, elle tenta de se relever, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une petite clairière terriblement sombre, et les gouttes de pluie glaciale traversaient le tissu de sa veste en guêpe qu'elle avait payé une fortune dans le meilleur magasin de Pret-a-Sorcier de Londres.

Sa jupe courte, originellement d'un bleu pâle, était maintenant maclée de boue, ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait passé près d'une heure à lisser avec application grâce à un nouveau produit qu'elle avait découvert dans le dernier Sorcière Hebdo spécial automne… Bref, ses superbes cheveux qui étaient sensé être « léger comme un pet de Fée » dégoulinaient maintenant sur ses épaules.

Elle avait utilisé son tout dernier achat en date, un mascara formidable qui transformait ses larmes en perles de cristal, et ce dernier artefact avait eu un effet désastreux avec la boue : des petite billes de terre lui collaient maintenant aux joues, réduisant à néant son blush spécial « Peau de Nymphe, avec des vrais morceaux à l'intérieur » comme l'annonçait la publicité de Miss Magie Mag…

Cho Chang se releva en tremblant sur ses jambes meurtries. Elle était… oui, la mémoire lui revenait peu à peu. Elle faisait un jeu très amusant en compagnie de gens très gentils… Elle était en équipe avec Marcus Flint, un garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup depuis le jour ou il l'avait menacé de jeter sa collection de licornes en peluche si elle gagnait le match… Enfin, il y avait aussi Olivier Dubois dans son équipe, et lui elle l'aimait bien.

Seule dans la clairière obscure, couverte de boue, ses ongles manucuré avec soin maintenant réduit à l'état de griffes noirâtres, la belle attrapeuse de Serdaigle afficha un sourire niais et s'élança (aussi vite que le lui permettait ses côtes fêlées) à la poursuite des autres membres de son équipe qui avaient dû l'égarer par mégarde. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde pour vérifier à l'aide de sa baguette qu'elle avait bien fait la raie de ses cheveux sur le côté… ça lui allait si bien !

XXX

« Félicitations ! Vous êtes les premiers arrivés ! » Déclara Ginny d'un ton joyeux en voyant arriver son frère.

Lee se leva à son tour et se retint de rigoler en voyant le duo des gagnants.

Alicia, comme à son habitude, affichait un visage inexpressif, bien qu'elle soit montée sur les épaules de George. Celui-ci portait d'étranges marques de coups et avait les cheveux remplis de brindilles. Il avait été dépouillé de sa veste, qu'Alicia avait enfilée par-dessus son propre manteau.

« Alicia, tu veux descendre ? » demanda George d'un ton suppliant, vaguement essoufflé par une récente course.

« Hum… non merci, ça va pour l'instant. » Dit elle en souriant. « On dirait que la pluie s'est calmé… »

* * *

_PS 1 : L'auteur tient à préciser qu'aucunevraie jeune fille n'a été maltraité au cours de la réalisation de cette fanfic._

_PS 2 : Les produits Miss Magie Mag vous remercie de votre participation, et vous offre 10 de réduction pour votre première commande. Offre soumise à conditions, voir modalités en magasin. Merci de reviewer._

_PS 3 : Je suis en train de manger une feuille de salade verte. Et vous ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je reprends un rythme de parution normal, bien que toujours aussi irrégulier. Voila un beauuu chapitre tout frai, écrit avec amour pour toi, ma PaPri-K que j'aime !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

« Aaaaaa-tchi ! »

« Très élégant, Ange. »

« Oh ça va hein… » Grommela Angelina avec un léger reniflement.

Le froid pénétrant la fit frissonner une fois de plus dans ses vêtements mouillés, tandis que Fred osait jeter un œil au dehors.

« On dirait que c'est bien partit pour durer », déclara-t-il en regardant les flaques qui envahissaient le devant de leur abri de fortune.

« Ne me dit pas que je vais mourir congelée sous un tronc d'arbre… »

« Je ne le dit pas. »

« Ne le dit pas »

« Je le dit pas »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait ! » Acheva Fred.

Angelina éternua à nouveau en guise de réponse, et le roux la regarda d'un air inquiet. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Apres de longes secondes d'efforts pour détacher ses yeux de la lèvre torturée, la poursuiveuse lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Hum… Ange, ne vois aucun sous-entendu là-dedans, et ne ressort pas ton discours édifiant sur les pulsions masculines, mais je pense qu'on devrait se déshabiller… »

« Quoi ! » s'étrangla Angelina en lui jetant un regard indigné.

« Si on fait pas sécher nos vêtements on est bon pour une cure de pimentine pendant minimum 3 semaines. » Grimaça Fred sur un ton d'excuse.

« Fred. Je préfère crever de la galle des écailles plutôt que de me déshabiller alors que je suis coincée à moins de 10 centimètres de toi. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

Apres une vingtaine de minute d'un débat acharné, où Fred fit mine de s'offusquer de son manque de confiance, Angelina finit par céder au dernier argument…

« Et puis je peux faire apparaître des vêtements de rechange en attendant ! » avait-il déclaré, sur de lui.

Elle alimenta le petit feu qui brillait d'une lueur pourpre à l'aide due quelques brindilles plus ou moins sèche, et observa silencieusement Fred qui se « concentrait » pour faire apparaître des vêtements secs, elle-même ne voulant pas commencer à se déshabiller tant que lesdits vêtements ne seraient pas sous ses yeux. Lorsque le batteur se mit a chanter d'une voix suraiguë « A la claire Bedaine », Angelina mit fin à sa soi disant concentration d'un coup sec à l'arrière du crâne.

« Waïieee ! Te plaint pas si j'y arrive pas après, sale brute ! » Fit Fred en se contorsionnant pour se masser la nuque.

Elle frissonna en réponse, et le roux agita sa baguette prestement, faisant sortir de longes épaisseurs de tissus…

XxX

Plongée dans un rêve bleu (qui a chanté Aladin devant son ordi ? je vous ai vues !), Katie sentait la chaleur réconfortante de son porteur. La tête posée contre le thorax du jeune homme, elle entendait les doux battements de son cœur qui la berçaient lentement.

Dans son sommeil, elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de celui qui la sauvait des griffes d'un quelconque monstre (montre qui ressemblait étrangement à Rogue en tutu), et se laissa emporter au galop de quatre chevaux (d'un orange inquiétant) en direction d'un superbe palais dont la couleur jaune poussin resplendissait à la lumière d'un soleil couchant.

Ernie se pencha pour la regarder sourire dans son sommeil, et se prit au passage une branche basse dans la tête.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait le corps de la princesse endormie dan ses bras, le petit sentier se fit plus large, et les buissons plus espacés, signes qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but.

Elle sentit le changement dans les battement des son cœur lorsqu'il accéléra le pas, et ouvrit lentement un œil ensommeillé. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage préoccupé du jeune poufsouffle, qui fixait un point dans les sous bois. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée, et Katie ne le lui fit pas savoir.

La jolie brune observa silencieusement les traits de son coéquipier, et se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment… mignon, lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. De courtes mèches de cheveux clairs retombaient sur son front, et ses yeux affichaient un air à la fois déterminé et intrépide, en parfait accord avec son attitude chevaleresque qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer.

Une légère entaille au niveau de la pommette achevait le portrait de l'aventurier. Dommage que la blessure de guerre soit le fruit d'une confrontation avec une branche basse, mais ça, Katie ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour la regarder dormir, voulant admirer son visage angélique, et remarqua enfin qu'elle ne dormait plus. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre (si tant est que l'on puisse sourire tendrement avec une baguette dans a bouche, et continua son périple à travers les fourrés.

XxX

Cho marchait depuis un bon moment déjà, et l'obscurité de a forêt ne lui permettait pas de savoir si elle avançait réellement ou si elle tournait en rond depuis des heures.

Elle avait perdu ses chaussures (aspirées par une quelconque créature qui avait élu domicile dans une flaque de boue) et s'était écorché les mains en voulant dégager sa jupe d'un buisson de_ tentaculas_ particulièrement hargneuses. Et pour finir, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillée depuis les sous bois obscurs.

Elle avança de quelques pas en sanglotant, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil effrayé par-dessus son épaule.

Là ! Elle en était presque sure… Deux énormes yeux, étrangement brillants… Elle était certaine de les avoir vus !

Elle frissonna et accéléra le pas, traînant légèrement sa jambe gauche douloureuse. Elle, eut un hoquet de frayeur en entendant les brindilles craquer dans son dos, et se mit a courir…

XxX

La clairière s'ouvrait sur un ciel sans étoile, ou seule la Lune brillait d'un éclat fantomatique à travers les épais nuages. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, ou alors, il ne la sentait plus… Tout ce qu'il percevait était les lentes caresses de Ses longs doigts agiles sur sa peau…

Il ferma les yeux et repris possession de Ses lèvres pleines, charnues, pour un baiser chaud et passionné… Il sentit Ses dents mordiller tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, et gémit doucement tout contre Lui. Dans leur étreinte, tout n'était que violence et douceur, passion et tendresse, et c'est avec ivresse qu'il sentait des vagues de frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Les yeux noisette croisèrent le regard des yeux sombres, et un sourire ardent se dessina sur ses lèvres douces. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque et attira le brun contre lui, parcourant langoureusement Son cou de multiples coups de langue.

Son amant lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, et il frémit à nouveau en sentant Son souffle chaud glisser sur sa peau alors qu'Il mordillait maintenant le lobe de son oreille, le suçotait…

Wood ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement tendre, et laissa glisser sa main beaucoup plus bas, jusqu'à sentir Flint se cambrer de plaisir entre ses bras…

XxX

« On a un problème… » Déclara Lee d'un ton inquiet qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« Keskisspasse ? » Lui demanda George sans le regarder, trop occupé qu'il était à faire un massage de pieds à Alicia.

« Ca fait un petit moment, mais j'espérait que ça reviendrait… »

Ginny tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« … on…. On a perdu la trace de Davies et Lovegood. »

Un silence dramatique s'installa dans le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement strident venu de la forêt les fasse tous trembler, silhouettes sinistres dans la lueur blafarde de la lune.

* * *

**_Brrr ça fait froid in the dos… comment ça « n'importe quoi ! » public indigne ! Tient, toi là, devant ton ordi, au lieu de soupirer et de d'étaler une nouvelle couche de beurre de cacahuettes sur ton pain de mie (c'est ce que je suis personnellement en train de faire), fait comme MissShandibee qui m'a fait remarqué qu'Angelina ne pouvait PAS rougir, de par le fait, elle a la peau noire… bien vu la taupe ! Je m'excuse platement et je me cache dans un coin du congélateur tel le rouleau de printemps, merci de ta remarque, Ô douce enfant, grâce à toi je ne reproduirais plus cette erreur fatale !_**

_**Quand à vous autres, faites vous pardonner avec une ptite review ! ( Siouplaiiiiit ! )**_

_**Remarque à Benêt : vous saviez que si on écrit « cacahuette », le correcteur orthographique de words propose de remplacer par : cache-entrée, cache-peigne ou cache-tampon… La vie est pleine de surprises !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notes : Hum... heu... bon, ça fait que deux ans que j'ai pas posté apres tout.... c'est pas si grave hein? *regard fuyant***_

_**Une fic que j'avais complètement oubliée, et que jvais tâcher de terminer, mieux vaut tard que jamais... enfin j'espère. Risque d'y avoir un ptit décalage de style avec les chapitres précédent, jfais de mon mieux mais j'avoue avoir beaucoup perdu de mon ancienne facilité au dialogue et à l'humour débile aussi n_n'**_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

C'était quoi, ce pétillement d'œil malicieux ? Hein ? Non mais sans dec, Fred était limite en train de se transformer en une version miniature de dumbledore, pétillement oculaire à l'appui. Et sa chemise de nuit à fleur mauve ne gâchait pas particulièrement le tableau. Si jamais il lui proposait un bonbon au citron…

« Pff… pfff…pffffffUUAHAHAHAHA ! » Fred n'avait pu retenir son rire plus longtemps, face au regard noir que lui jetait Angelina. C'était vraiment trop drôle…

La jeune fille le fusilla une fois de plus du regard, et marmonna un vague « j'vais sérieusement te buter, Fred… ».

Peut être était ce du au fait qu'elle portait un costume marin incroyablement court et étroit, peut être cela ne venait-il que de la petite toque assortie qu'elle avait sur le haut du crâne, mais ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté sur le jeune homme, qui vit son fou rire redoubler d'intensité.

Le dit jeune homme portait avec fierté une nuisette à fleurs mauves, dont les bretelles à dentelles ne semblaient le gêner aucunement.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Fred avait fait apparaître des vêtements de rechange, mais force fut de constater que son talent se limitait à la création de farce et attrapes. Les seuls vêtements entiers qu'il avait réussis à faire apparaître étaient ceux qu'ils avaient à présent sur le dos, et le partage s'était effectué après une violente série de hurlements…

« Fred si tu continues à rire ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde, je te fais bouffer ce chapeau, pigé ?! »

Hochement de tête silencieux.

« … »

« … »

« ..Hu huhuhuUUAAAHAHAHAHAAHAH ! »

« Mâche bien, Fred. » lâcha la poursuiveuse d'un ton dépourvu de toute trace d'humour.

Hilare, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux, le batteur ne vit pas Angelina ôter rageusement sa toque ; et c'est en se tenant les côtes qu'il rata l'occasion de parer l'attaque foudroyante de la jeune fille, qui se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir de lui fourrer sans ménagement le textile dans la bouche.

Quoi que la violence de l'assaut fut amoindrie par le peu d'espace dont disposait Angelina pour se déplacer, la détermination de la jolie brune en colère ne resta pas sans résultat : le rire s'était tu. A cheval sur les genoux de Fred, elle maintenait fermement une de ses épaules d'une main, le menaçant de l'autre avec le chapeau roulé en boule lorsqu'il leva vers elle des yeux espiègles en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« Même pas cap' ! » chuchota-t-il comme un gamin, lui faisant brusquement prendre conscience de la proximité de leurs visages. Le cœur d'Angelina fit un bon dans sa poitrine, et sa détermination sembla fondre comme neige au soleil, chaleur incluse. Pourquoi ce n'était pas _elle_ qui avait insisté pour mettre cette nuisette ridicule ? Pourquoi l'épaule du batteur était elle nue sous sa main, et pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas aperçue plus tôt ? Soudain mal à l'aise, Angelina détacha son regard des yeux noisette de son opposant. Elle était sure que cet idiot le faisait exprès…

Reprenant contenance, la jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers Fred et lui jeta un regard sévère auquel il répondit par un regard qui se voulait innocent, un petit sourire au lèvres et un « chui désolé Angie… » tout sauf crédible.

XxX

Katie aurait parfaitement pu marcher toute seule, mais… Elle aurait du patauger dans la boue, le froid, et puis elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son chemin, de toutes façons…

Autant de raisons pour la jolie poursuiveuse de rester au chaud entre les bras (maigres) de son chevalier protecteur (qui évitait miraculeusement les flaques de boue).

Une légère déformation du chemin (à savoir, une racine d'arbre grosse comme cuisse d'Ernie) fit trébucher le chevaleresque porteur, qui se rétablit de justesse.

Surprise, Katie avait resserré son étreinte… Ce réflexe incontrôlé avait rapproché la jeune fille du visage de son désormais silencieux coéquipier, qui lui jeta un regard d'excuse et remonta un peu plus ses bras pour offrir une position plus confortable à la douce princesse.

Katie répondit par un sourire aux excuses muettes de Mac Millan, sans détacher son regard de ses yeux clairs. Une légère brise venait balayer son visage, et faire voler les longes mèches brunes de Katie, achevant de donner à la scène une allure de tableau homérique.

Ils avancèrent encore en silence pendant quelques instants, puis arrivèrent face à un passage étroit… Ernie déposa à regret sa douce mie, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer en termes alambiqués que…

Les bras de Katie étaient toujours tendrement glissés autour du cou du jeune poufsouffle et le regard qu'elle lui jeta tout comme celui qu'il lui rendit était… dangereusement dépourvu de la moindre intelligence.

Il l'enserra de ses bras forts, et, sans descendre de la pierre sur laquelle il s'appuyait pour avoir l'air plus grand qu'elle, il se pencha sur Katie…

Elle, sur la pointe des pieds, n'eut que le temps de faire taire cet incurable bavard…

Et tout deux échangèrent le baiser le plus tendre de toute l'histoire de la chevalerie.

XxX

A bout de souffle, le gardien rejeta sa tète en arrière, ses bras se serrant instinctivement sur le corps de son amant, lequel reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Leur corps brûlant ne sentait pas la morsure du froid, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient vu la pluie s'arrêter de tomber.

« Alors ? » Chuchota Olivier, presque tendrement.

Le poursuiveur émit un vague « hmm ? » sans faire le moindre mouvement pour se dégager.

« Qui est-ce qui gagnera la coupe de quidditch… ? » Acheva le griffondor d'un ton moqueur, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de l'oreille de Marcus.

« Gn… Serpentard… » Marmonna celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillée, son souffle se glissant dans le cou du gardien.

Olivier s'apprêtait à émettre un petit ricanement, mais fut interrompu avant même d'avoir pu faire la moindre remarque par les mains, pas si ensommeillées que ça, qui remontaient lentement sur son torse, frôlant sa peau, caressantes et sensuelles…

« Mh… »

Visiblement, Serpentard avait des ressources cachées qu'il faudrait prendre en compte lors des matchs…

XxX

Elle courrait, courrait en en perdre haleine, oubliant les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage et les jambes, en proie à une terreur sans nom. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Derrière elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur sa nuque, une bête la poursuivait. Une ? Non, deux ! Cho n'avait même pas le temps de se retourner, et n'entendait que le halètement de ses poursuivants, plus terrifiants à chaque secondes. Les ronces la ralentissaient considérablement, alors que le chemin de ses poursuivant était tout tracé par son passage. Frémissant de terreur, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un visage, un visage défiguré par une lueur de dangereuse folie, mais un visage néanmoins, le visage de…

« Da… » BANG !

Les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et elle compris vaguement que ses poursuivants lui avaient tendus un piège… puis s'effondra une fois de plus, sans connaissance.

XxX

Les doigts de Davies tremblaient sur sa baguette. Osant à peine respirer, il déglutit avec difficulté avant de faire un pas hésitant dans la direction de la chose monstrueuse qu'il venait d'abattre d'un sortilège de saucissonnage. Dans la panique, c'était le seul maléfice qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour se protéger de la masse qui arrivait sur lui à toute vitesse et le serdaigle se jura qu'il étudierai nuit et jour la défense contre les forces du mal, si par miracle il survivait à cette soirée. La créature gisait inerte à quelques pas de lui, mais il entendait clairement le râle d'une respiration à travers la masse de poils hirsutes et collés par la boue. Roger essaya de se calmer, de réfléchir posément – mais il n'était pas confortablement installé à une des tables de la bibliothèque, il était paumé dans cette damnée forêt, à cause de ce fils de goule de Weasley, et tout ce qu'il…

Davies interrompit brusquement ses lamentations intérieures en croisant les grands yeux absents de Luna Lovegood, qui avançait à pas irréguliers dans sa direction. La petite blonde enjamba la créature couverte de boue et de branches et se posta sous le nez du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison :

« Pourquoi tu l'as attaquée ? »

* * *

**_Des remarques? des insultes? un chewing-gum collé sous votre table? Une seule solution : REVIEW! (marque déposée)_**


End file.
